Episode 4113 (31st July 2005)
Plot Jack announces to Robert, Andy and Daz that they are going to the police to report Jimmy and Cain for causing the fire, and he takes Robert's apparent willingness as a sign he wasn’t involved. Upon seeing him and Andy bicker once more, though, Jack is quick to confront Robert and concludes that he was the one who orchestrated the incident. After being forced to confess to conspiring with the Kings against his own family, Robert protests his innocence by reminding Jack in front of Daz about what Andy did to Sarah. However, Jack responds by pointing out to Robert over what he did to Elaine before recounting the time he ruined Andy and Katie's marriage by sleeping with Sadie. Becoming further stroked at his own son for not showing any remorse for his actions, Jack angrily drags Robert off to the Kings' office. He insists the Kings stop their dangerous tactics or he’ll go to the police. When Matthew points out that there's no way Jack would see his own son sent down, Jack tells him that Robert is no son of his anymore and challenges the Kings to defend Jimmy to the police. Before storming off, Jack tells Robert that he'd rather see him locked up than call him son - leaving Robert feeling thoroughly ashamed. Elsewhere, Nicola tells Simon her offer on a house has been accepted but Simon doesn’t take it well. He receives a call, claims it's work-related, but Nicola becomes suspicious and finds several calls from Naomi when she checks his mobile. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Callum Rennie - Andrew Whipp *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Max King - Charlie Kemp *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Carl King - Tom Lister *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Lesley Meredith - Sherrie Hewson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast None Locations *Butlers Farm - Barn *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Windsor & Sugden - Garage and forecourt *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Café Hope - Café and upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,030,000 viewers (17th place). Memorable dialogue Jack Sugden: (angrily) "How dare you rake all that up just for your own defence?" Robert Sugden:"Well, no one else is gonna defend me, are they? Bad boy Robert, just a waste of space!" Jack Sugden: "Oh, save your self-pity. The only thing that matters to you is yourself. You crashed a car and let a poor innocent girl think it was her fault, you stole your brother's wife and then what did you do? You broke her heart by sleeping with Sadie King." Robert Sugden: "I didn't..." Jack Sugden: "Oh, don't try that one. Everything you touch, you ruin. And yes, maybe I do have more time for your brother than you. But let me tell you something, it's Andy who's the one that should be disowning you, not the other way around. After everything you've done to him, breaking his heart, stealing his wife, he still forgave you. Still could go down to the pub with you for a pint, thinking you were friends. So, yes, maybe you should accept it, I know I have. He'll always be the better man over you, Robert. Always. The only people you've got anything in common with is Tom King's lads than any of us." Robert Sugden: "Dad..." Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes